shadowedtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Koshana
Back StoryMiki has no family because he was the first modified person created by the organitazion. He remains the age of a 21 year old, but looks likes he's in his teens beacuse of that reason. When he was first created, he was sent to live with a family, while the organization followed his actions. One day, Miki lost control and killed everyone he lived with. The organization was proud. When Miki passed out on the floor that night, they brought him back and he now works as the top modified. (A.K.A.- Their Lab Rat) {C} ContentsEdit appearance personality |} AppearanceEdit Miki is a young male with blue eyes and blue hair, as chosen by the organization. His appearance comes off as a young male but he is actually in his twenties. His hair is always down and he wears a red sweater with the modify symbol on it. Miki's left ear is piecred with a chain earing with a dimond at the end of it. He also wears what seems like a blue dog collar around his neck. What looks like claw marks run down from his eyes that are red. You can also see that when he smiles or talks, his teeth resemble razor blades. PersonalityEdit Vicious yet sensitiveEdit Miki sometimes thinks that the organization created him just for experiments-which they did. He was a lab rat for 12 years- being watched, studied, experimented on and more. He is very short-tempered. He and Mai work together as the 2 top modifies. Miki is found many times flirting or making out with Misudashi. He was the first modify ever to be created by the organization and loves to torture and kill. He gets an adreniline rush from it. Abilities Telekinesis ' ' *'Combustion:' ''to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire.''' *'Dimensional Travel:' ''to bend the very fabrics of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement.' *'Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation.' **'Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach Immortality.' *'Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets.' *'Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or even subatomic, level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy.' **'Elemental Transmutation: to transmute matter into new form.' **'Subatomic Manipulation: to control matter on a subatomic level' *'Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom.' *'Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents.' 'VariationsEdit *Tactile Telekinesis: Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical straits and simulating Invulnerability.' *'Ballistic Telekinesis: Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power.' *'Vector Telekinesis: Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis.'''